onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Animals names
OK since we are in the translation debate and since there is a large number of pages created wrt movie 10 animals, I start a new dicussion. How shall we name the animal pages ? Should we translate them completely in english, keep the original name, translate translatabal part but keep the pun in japanese... Part of the debate have started in Fat Lion talk page, I moved it here. Kdom 20:37, June 28, 2010 (UTC) pHat? The reason I decided to translated his name to Phat Lion over Fat Lion, was because "funky" is used to describe him. Even Oda's concept art of the Lion he writes in English "Funk" next to him. So I took the liberty to translate it to Phat with a ph, as I thought it was suitable and adds another layer to this creature's name. Of course, this is not the official English name, and I'm sure it can be debated against.Mr.S 05:36, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe I missed something, but what is the relation between Funk and Ph ? Kdom 07:32, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I believe that a funky animal's name sounds better as Phat Lion over just plain old boring Fat Lion. Funk and Phat are kind of similes in slang terminology. See what I did there?Mr.S 08:44, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Umm, as innovative as that is, it's probably best to just use what the Japanese translates to without any alteration. While it's true using phat would relate to the Funk sounds(?) in the pic, unless it's romanized as such, it's a bit speculative.Mugiwara Franky 16:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I still don't get it, why are we using the english translation? Should've we just use the japanese version?GMTails 03:00, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Problem is whether we should translate the animal names into English or leave them untranslated.Mugiwara Franky 07:35, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :It's true that strong world animal page name lack of coherence. Some are fully translated, other half translated... :Most of the animal names in Animal Species article are translated . So if we want to be coherent we should translate these ones too. I also think it is more clear since not everyone knows what Kamakiri, Tako or Kuma means. :Kdom 08:03, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Forgive me if I don't quite understand what you are proposing. While I admit one could probably translate テログマ to terror/terrorist bear, and 森ダコ to forest octopus how would you possibly translate ドン•カマキリリ? It's a play on Japanese words. Would the translation be Don Praying Manpissed, because he's pissed off? Or are you saying we shouldn't translate them at all? So テログマ should be translated as Teroguma, etc. The reason I translated some of the names half way is because the names are in Katakana, and sometimes half of there names are direct Japanese. 森 is Japanese for forest, テロ is japanese for terrorism (but I felt terror was just fine, terrorist just sounded a little too strong). And while I did translate イタチ to weasel that's because weasel is very commonly spelled using katakana (to be honest so is octopus but I felt that because it was called ダコ and not タコ is should be kept as daco, this could be a translation error on my part). But yes, I can't coherently understand what your point is. Sorry if my response is a little muddled but again I am not quite sure what I was suppose to be explaining.Mr.S 02:38, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :I don't say it is easy to find a good translation but to me the animal it is after should be in english so that we know what it is just with the title of the page. If there is a pun in japanese that can hardly be translated it can be put in the trivia section. Kdom 21:23, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :I honestly think we should use the japanese version of the names. Even though some animals have articles with translated names, these aren't just species. They are more like characters, so their names should be untranslated.GMTails 21:54, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes I felt the same way for the most part, especially for the Terror Guma, and Forest Daco. Some of the names of the animal names in Strong world are in Katakana for Japanese animal's names, some are in katakana for English animals' names, and some are in Kanji. So it's hard to find the balance to what should stay in the Japanese spelling and what should be translated. Let me use the Shimatori as an example. It's name in the original Japanese is シマトリ/shimatori. This can be translated as Stripped Bird. But then how should I translate the other Strong world animal, ジュラ鳥/Jyuratori? Both of these animals have tori in there name, the Japanese word for bird. But one is in Kanji, the other in Katakana, should they translated the same way? I don't think so. The Kanji is direct Japanese, so I would translate it directly to English, while the katakana while is phonetically correct, is not how the Japanese write bird so I would keep it as tori. ::Part of the fun of reading something that isn't of your native language is you learn a little bit of the language it comes from. For those that don't know what Kuma or Tako means in Japanese, well after reading the article they would. Nothing really wrong with learning something.Mr.S 00:35, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Well I can see you are not aware of the Nakama hot debate :-)). The article contains the romanji and the kanji spelling so the reader will have the information if he read it carefully. The main rules of the wiki is to translate the name exept for proper nouns. Animals species are not really proper nouns so they should be translated. At least that's my opinion. Kdom 17:50, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Strong World animal images OhJayhas uploaded some strong world animal images under unproper name but they are not included in an article yet. Does somebody know their names so we can rename the images properly ? If nothing is done, I will put them candidate for delation. Kdom 07:46, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Worst comes to worst, you can always reupload them yourself under a better name. One-Winged Hawk 10:30, March 25, 2011 (UTC)